The world's worst Vampire KnightAquarion x-over fanfic
by TheKawaiiPsycho666FANFICS
Summary: A very, very, very, very, VERY BAD (Purposely bad!) Vampire Knight/Genesis of Aquarion X-Over Fanfic. So yeah Kaname, Yuki and Zero Join DEAVA and things get weird... Includes Drunk Gen Fudo and KanameKuranXSiriusDeAlisia pairing. (WARNING-YOU WILL CRINGE)


Authors Note – This is bad and the characters are out of character because that's how it's supposed to be. (This is a purposefully bad fanfic)

The Day and The Night Class were in the hall of Cross Academy. Instead of sitting down like they would normally do, they were bouncing all over the place pretending to 360 noscope each other. Then Kaien Cross, our Headmaster came through the door.

'BE QUIET YOU… (They all go quiet) So yeah this guy named Gen Fudo set me a letter. He wants the following students; Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran and Zero Kiryu, to join his organisation called DEAVA. Now DEAVA is an organisation where you pilot massive robot thingys called Vector Sol, Vector Mars and the other one don't know I fgt. I also heard there is another vampire girl there. So Kaname, Yuki, and Zero must go out the front of Cross Academy and there will be a bus picking you up.'

After that Kaname, Yuki and Zero exited the hall. Then they went out of Cross academy where they saw a run-down bus saying 'DEAVA Transport' on the side. They decided to get on the bus.

When they were inside the bus, they met the bus driver and the commander of DEAVA. He clearly looked drunk

'Sup dah namez Gen Fudo and you must be those people from Cross Academy. I believe ya namez are Zero, Yuki and the other guy who half of the fangirls have a crush on and the other fangirls cringe at. So anyway you are going to DEAVA to pilot Aquarion. But you must have some test first. OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!'

Kaname and Yuki sat at the front of the bus because they liked this Gen Fudo guy. Zero sat at the back because he was the sensible one and didn't trust the drunk bus driver.

 **10 MINUITES LATER**

(Kaname Yuki and Zero are still on the bus, Gen Fudo is playing his playlist of favourite songs and singing of key to them while driving badly on the roads.)

'MIIINNEEE DIAMONDSSS! Come on sing along you idiots!'

Then Yuki got up and sat at the back with Zero but Kaname got up and started singing 'MMMIIIIIIIINNNNEEEE DDIIIIIAAAAAMMMONDDDDSSSSSSS! I'LL MMMIIIIINNNNEEE THHEEEM…..'

…

' _ **SO FAR I GOT TTTTTTWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—WWWWWOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-'**_

Gen Fudo interrupted him 'Ok that's enough singing for today. Now has anybody heard of that internet meme where-OOH MAH GOD!'

Gen Fudo wasn't looking where he was going and drove off a bridge!

The bus fell off a bridge and it landed at the front of DEAVA HQ.

Then a blonde girl came out and went up to Gen Fudo and screamed 'What the bloody hell! COMMANDER I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRINK AND DRIVE!' Gen Fudo Got out the bus along with Kaname, Yuki and Zero and said to her 'Ok whatever Silvia, now go and take these peoplez from Cross Academy on a tour around DEAVA.

'And this is the Garden where we sit back and watch por- I mean relax and recite poetry like my boyfrei- I mean big brother over there'

Silvia pointed to a guy with long blonde hair and a white suit.

'Oh LoVeLy RoSe YoUr PeTaLs ReD yOuR lEaVeS gReEn QuEnCh My FiRsT bEfOrE yOu WiThEr AnD dIe **! ! ! ! ! !'**

Silvia's brother, Sirius De Alisia, was resiting his favourite poem out loud in the garden 'OMG dats such a good poem…. (He pulls out a mirror and look at himself) ….and I'm so sexyalicious! (Sexy slow-mo hair flip) HELL YE$!'

Then Kaname blurted out 'Oh mah gawd he is so hot I'm gunna make him mah boyfriend.'

Then Yuki screamed 'That's it Kaname your supposed to be MY boyfriend and go off with some snobby mecha pilot who like resiting poetry and thinks he is 'sexyalicious'! Fine then go off with him Zero is my boyfriend from now on!'

Kaname walked up to Sirius and said in a flirty voice 'Heeeyyy there da namez Kaname Kuran.'

'You're from Cross academy aren't you. I'm Sirius Bla-I mean De Alisia '

'Yes and I want you to be mah boyfriend! (Wink Wink)'

'OMG YASSS LETZ GO SOMEWHERE PRIVATE SOMETIME!'

 **1 day later**

Kaname Yuki and Zero had spent one day at DEAVA. Zero became friends with Apoolo and Yuki became friends with Rena and Kaname became A BIT MORE THAN FRIENDS with Sirius. Now the Cross academy students were ready to merge.

But there was one problem; Gen Fudo was drunk again; and so were Sirius and Apollo and they kep saying random stuff.

'I LOVE MAH BRICK!' said Gen Fudo

'Deez Nutz' said Apollo

'I like ze dead memez' said Sirius

'Lol you are a dead meme' said Jun Lee and Peirre Veirra.

'oh' said Sirius (Sad violin plays)

Then Silvia got up 'This isn't the time for banter we need to fight against shadows angels.'

'Merge one' said Yuki who was piloting vector sol.

'Merge two' said Zero who was piloting vector luna.

'GO AQUARION' said Kaname who was piloting vector mars.

 **(INSTERT INNAPROPRIATE-LOOKING MERGE THINGY HERE)**

And then they all combined to create Aquarion.

'Now we destroy dose shadow angel thingys.' Said Zero.

'I have better plans'

'KANAME NO'

And then Aquarion flew so far that it ended up on top of a yellow family on the sofa in Springfield, squashing them.

And then Zero got mad.

'GODDAMMIT KANAME KURAN YOU KILLED THE SIMPSONS!'

'oh'

That night Kaname and Sirius were in the DEAVA garden.

'you killed da simpsons' said Sirius

'did not' sadid Kaname

'Yes you did'

'idc really'

'Letz be luvverz'

'yas'

(Weird stuff happens fro 3 secs)

And then…

Robbie Rotten from lazy town pulled down a pink screen and said 'DON'T LET YOUR KIDS WATCH IT!'


End file.
